Rose Queen
'''Rose Queen '''is the daughter of the Red Queen and King in the story Through the Looking Glass. Though she is a princess, Rose chose to be a rebel since she decided to fight and conquer the chess board like a true knight. Rose grew up in Wonderland and moved to Ever After High when she was sixteen. At first she didn't have a roommate because she arrived at Ever After High later in the year and was put in her own room. But now she shares a room with Stella Starlight. On Legacy Day, Rose was about to sign the Storybook of Legends, but quickly asked the Headmaster if she could sign after the rest of the ever afters. After that, she wasn't able to sign due to Raven's decision. Rose couldn't sign the book because she was scared to follow her destiny. This was when she decided to forever be a rebel. Portrayal Rose Queen is voiced by Jeannie Tirado. Character Personality Rose is confident and can be blunt at times. She stumbles on her words a lot because she talks really fast. She's a bold and brave girl who is willing to try everything. Rose tends to rush things when she gets anxious and she can get pretty competetive when it comes to chess. Despite her many flaws, Rose is kind and caring and makes her own decisions. She always fights back and won't stop until she's heard and proven her point. She has a stern tone which makes her extra scary when she gets serious. Her confidence hides her insecurities of not being strong enough. Rose always wants to prove that she's strong enough to be a knight, but has her lingering fear of being too weak. Though she takes her pride and walks out to the battle field with fierce determination. Rose's idol is Darling Charming because they're pretty alike. They're both princesses but Knights inside. Rose always looks up to Darling because of how strong she is and she strives to be as strong as her. Olive Pea also helps with Rose's fear of not being strong enough. She helps her get over the fact that she doesn't need to be strong to win a fight and that there are other attributes to being a knight. Appearance Rose has a light toned skin color and a tall physique. She has wavy and curly blood orange hair with an orange ombré effect at the end. She has semi-light blue swim able eyes. She has golden round earrings along with a red/gold/pink color combo knight armor designed outfit. Rose has always been a fan of red. It's her signature color. Fairy Tale Main Article: Through the Looking Glass Relationships Family Rose and her mother have a difficult relationship. Red Queen was always too attached to Rose and would stay by her side all the time, even at Ever After High. She was so proud of her daughter and wanted to teach her everything about being a queen. However, after Rose refused to finish her signing, their bond shifted. Red got furious and never visited her after that. But later in the year, Rose's mom grew to become more understanding of Rose's decisions. Rose loves her dad and they're basically BFFAS. He always helps her with school problems or situations with her mom. Friends Rose met Olive Pea on her second year at Ever After High at Chess Club. Rose was the best chess player in her year and decided to play a match with Olive. After fifteen chess matches and still no victory, Rose's competetive side kicked in raged on. Every defeat gave Rose a furious anger clenching feeling. She was supposed to be the best, considering her story, why couldn't she defeat this random Princess at chess? One day, Olive showed Rose her way of chess and explained every piece's purpose in detail. Rose followed Olive's advice and actually won a match. Joy filled her heart and she asked Olive if she could play another match. Ever since then, they were Best Friends Forever After. Romance Like everyone, Rose's love life is complicated. As a queen, she is supposed to marry a prince and they would become king and queen. But Rose has no intention in marrying anyone. Still, Rose has a soft side for Princess Olive Pea, her best friend. She can get really shy when she's around her, but she's usually just her normal self. They both created a mutual crush on each other, but haven't admitted it yet. Yet their relationship is sweet and they can relate to each other since they're both going to be future queens. Pet Rose has never liked pets, but she used to have a kitten named Thorn when she lived in Wonderland. Weapons Phantom Sheath: The Phantom Sheath allows Rose to summon ghosts from Monster High and use them to defeat enemies in battle. Burning Spear: Dipped in lava, the Burning Spear is Rose's #2 favorite weapon and uses it often. She feels as if the flaming tip expresses her personality in a form of a spear. Flame Axe: Given to her by her father, the Flame Axe is Rose's absolute favorite weapon of all time. The axe can cut through an enemy with one clear strike. The wild fire bursting off of it distracts opponents and alarms them. Standard Checkmate: Rose was given the Standard Checkmate by her mother when she was first trained to fight on the chess board. In her opinion, the checkmate is a lousy boring sword that gives her the ability to get a checkmate. She doesn't believe its capability and absentmindedly never used it. Trivia * Rose's birthday is August 4, making her a Leo. * Her favorite food is strawberry cream cake. * She has a crush on Olive Pea. * She has the same initials as Raven Queen. (And the same last name) * On her belt, Rose wears a green good luck charm that Olive gave her. * Since Rose is a Leo and Olive is an Aquarius, their star signs are a perfect match. * Rose's personality type is Adventurer. Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Queens